Equestria Prime
by Rick Brainard
Summary: The transformers land on Equestria. What do they want and why are they here? And what secret has been hidden in the land for untold time? This is in the same universe of Chrysalis' Revenge/ Fallen Princess. The same rules apply (Alicorn Twilight warning)


** EQUESTRIA PRIME**

** CHAPTER ONE: DISCOVERY**

** Out in space was a massive ship called The Ark. On it where a group of robotic but sentient creatures. They were called Autobots; they could feel just like any organic creatures. Piloting was a massive red autobot next to him was a grumbling white one.**

** "Ratchet always brings a good mood doesn't he?" Another white autobot joked.**

** "Tell me about it Wheeljack." A large green one replied.**

** "He hasn't stopped griping since we left." Another replied a light gray one slightly younger than the others.**

** "Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen." Ratchet barked. "Will the three of you PLEASE turn your voice activators down? I have a right to be in a foul mood, the decepticons have been tailing us for light-years. We're getting low on fuel and I don't trust that….thing! Wheeljack made. Turning us into local organic inhabitants, indeed."**

** A series of noises came from a yellow Autobot making the slender blue one standing next to him chuckle.**

"**I agree Bee." Arcee chuckled looking at Bumblebee. "So why are we even checking out this planet in Primus knows where." **

"**When the autobots left Cybertron during the war, they went to all corners of the universe." Ratchet explained. "With our recent battles, we felt a trip was called for to explore this further."**

"**It is a risk." Optimus Prime explained. "We have no grasp of the intention of the natives of this world. This is why I asked Wheeljack to make the Organic Converter. So our true selves will be safe we will have organic models to help us blend in."**

"**Who woulda thought Jackie would be a master builder!" Bulkhead said. "I just hope it doesn't explode on us!"**

"**If it does I'm blaming you Bulky." Wheeljack replied coolly.**

**Then the ship shook.**

** "What's going on?" Arcee asked as she struggled to keep her footing.**

** "We have been caught." Optimus Prime said calmly.**

** "In what Optimus?" Arcee persisted.**

** "This planet seems to have an abnormally powerful magnetic pull." Optimus Prime continued. "I suggest we brace for a crash landing, and pray Wheeljack's invention does what he promised."**

** XXXXX**

** Meanwhile behind the Ark was the Decepticon warship called the Nemesis. It's inhabitants where in less than a pleasant mood.**

** "I blame you for this Starscream." A red and white decepticon said.**

** "Oh shut up Knockout." Starscream retorted then glared at a large blue decepticon. "What are you going to do Breakdown?"**

** "Just watching the show." Breakdown chuckled.**

** "Using the spark returner was a stroke of genius." A large gray decepticon admitted. "However it also revived Skyquake and Dreadwing. They are also in chase of us!" he ended in a yell and towered above Starscream.**

** "Well…" Starscream sniveled. "How was I to know they would still hold a grudge. Oh great and powerful Megatron. Plus we also got Hardshell back."**

** "Oh joy." Knockout grumbled remembering the fierce insecticon with little fondness. "Let's just keep him below decks until we need him, shall we?" **

** Megatron snarled and moved to the pilot's chair where a deep blue silent decepticon stood. Megatron saw the Ark and saw it go down towards the planet.**

** "Follow them Soundwave." Megatron ordered. The silent communications officer simply nodded. **

** "Lord Megatron," a voice said. "What will we do once we get to the planet, sensors indicate that the main life form is organic equine based."**

** "Well we have this gizmo that would turn us into organic life mirroring that of the population." Knockout said proudly.**

** "Indeed." Megatron agreed. "Don't worry Makeshift, I'm sure the converter will work with your special skill in mind."**

** "What about us?" Starscream sniveled. "What will happen to our metal bodies?"**

** "When we land our bodies will go into stasis," Knockout sighed. "Drones will scan for life forms that match our personalities. When we leave our host bodies will be useless and we'll have our metal bodies back. Feel better?"**

** "I would feel better if we did not go on this stupid venture to this forsaken planet we know nothing about!" Starscream snapped.**

** "We have allies that crashed here eons ago." Megatron snarled. "In our war with the Autobots we need more dependable solders. The spark returner gave us back Breakdown, Hardshell and Makeshift. It also gave us back Skyquake and Dreadwing who are hunting us. I'm tempted to throw you out of the ship now!"**

** "B..but Lord Megatron!" Starscream wailed.**

** "Relax Starscream," Megatron said with a cruel smiled, the only smile he knew. "I've said before you have more use alive than deactivated."**

** Their warship The Nemesis shook with impact of a small cruiser following them.**

** "Prepare for landing," Megatron ordered. "Decepticons to the chambers. Soundwave set the auto pilot."**

** XXXXX**

** "Smokescreen," Optimus said. "I need you to remain outside the chambers. We need someone to activate the chambers and ensure we are safe. I am sorry to say that you lack experience in subtlety."**

** "That's not really fair," Arcee said. "Smokescreen is a green rookie, but he has helped us in the past."**

** "Arcee," Ratchet said. "You, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Optimus and Myself all have experience, much experience, though some have rougher tactics than others."**

** "It's cool Arcee." Smokescreen sighed. "I'll hang here, you might want to get in your chambers."**

** "Keep it smooth newbie." Wheeljack teased.**

** "Yeah yeah." A sullen Smokescreen grumbled. He sighed as he watched the others enter their chambers. "Some bots get all the luck."**

** XXXXX**

** Tailing The Nemesis was a small ship that held two transformers. Both Skyquake and Dreadwing used to be Decepticons, they server Megatron without question. However Skyquake was awoken by Starscream and met his end soon after. His brother Dreadwing joined the Decepticon caused yet turned on the cause when the traitor Starscream was welcomed in the ranks.**

** Both died.**

** Yet as fortune would have it, both where resurrected when Starscream foolishly used the spark returner. A failed attempt to bolter Decepticon ranks.**

** "That planet brother." Skyquake said.**

** "I see," Dreadwing said, he clasped his brother's shoulder. "Ready yourself Skyquake, our retribution is at hand."**

** XXXXX **

** Above Equestria three forms lit up Luna's night. All three crashed. One crashed in the frozen north. A second crashed in the Everfree Forest. A third crashed in the Everfree Forest.**

** Nopony knew why they were here. **

** Deep in the Frozen North something awoke.**

** Far in the Macintosh Hills, there was another awakening.**

** In Canterlot Princess Luna was sitting on her balcony, her eyes closed. While her captain of the Night Guard, a mare named Night Matron kept watch. Night Matron was a mare with a light blue coat and a silver mane, like all Night Guard Pegasus she had purple armor and bat wings.**

** She caught sight of three balls of fire. One was heading to where she estimated the Everfree Forest was.**

** "Princess Luna!" she cried.**

** The Night Ruler opened her eyes in time to see the flaming orb crash into the Everfree. Instantly alert Luna sprung up from here she sat.**

** "Awaken my sister!" Luna said. "Tell her to meet me at the castle gates!"**

** "There is no need for that Luna," a voice said. Luna knew it was her sister, already awake, undoubtedly sneaking a midnight sweet from the royal pantry.**

** "We seem to be under attack." Luna said. "I saw a ball of fire crash into the Everfree forest."**

** "I already got reports from Cadence and Shining Armor of something similar near the Crystal Kingdom." Celestia said. "So there are two."**

** "Three." Night Matron spoke up when the two princesses looked at her. "I saw three, one seemed to be heading far south of here. What should we do?"**

** "I'll write Twilight," Celestia said. "Now she is an Alicorn she can get here faster, once I inform her of the situation, then we'll make a plan. Until then Luna is in charge."**

** "Tia?" Luna questioned looking at her sister.**

** "You are the Night ruler." Celestia said. "It's still night, I trust you'll do the right thing sister."**

** Celestia left to inform Twilight to come to Canterlot.**

** "Night Matron," Luna said. "Send our best Night fliers to Appleloosa and Dodge Junction. Inform me of the results."**

** "At once!" Night Matron said as she saluted.**

** XXXXX**

** Ponyville late night is nothing spectacular. Most of the residents of the town go to bed early. With the exception of certain night owls who stay up to the wee hours in the morning. The town is quiet. **

** In the Golden Oaks Library, slept a lavender Alicorn with a purple dragon nestled under her wing. It had been months since Twilight ascended to an Alicorn. She adjusted rather quickly but was still learning how to manage her new powers.**

** In his sleep the baby dragon breathed fired right onto Twilight's wings. She awoke with a scream. Loud enough to jolt her room mate and friend Shooting Star awake.**

** "SSSSSPPPPPIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEE!" Twilight bellowed in anger.**

** Spike held up a letter in his defense.**

** "A letter from The Princess?" Twilight questioned as she took the letter in her magical field. "at this hour?"**

** "Maybe it's important." Shooting Star yawned.**

** Twilight opened the letter and scanned it before reading it aloud. "My dearest Twilight. I need to you come to Canterlot at once, I will explain more when you arrive. Princess Celestia."**

** "Wonder what's up." Spike said. Just then he heard a pounding at the door. "Who could that be?"**

** Before the dragon could answer the door, it burst open. A blonde mare with an orange coat, freckles and a Stetson hate ran in. "Twi!" she yelled. "Sumthin's up! I saw..well…sumthin in the sky! It crashed in the Everfree Forest!"**

** "That could be what Celestia wants to bee me about." Twilight stated. "AJ, I need you and Star to wake the others up. I'll have more information when I get back!" She vanished in a flash of purple.**

** XXXXX**

** She appeared in Canterlot in an instant. She was in Celestia's throne room, there she saw Celestia. Her mentor, her teacher and more in the months since she became an Alicorn, her friend. As a Unicorn, Twilight always held a fear of Celestia, being afraid to let her down. As an Alicorn, she was more comfortable around the Princess.**

** "I'm glad you answered my summons so quickly." Celestia said.**

** "Celestia." Twilight said. "Applejack said she saw something fall from the sky hit the Everfree Forest!"**

** "Yes," Celestia said. "There have been now three confirmed sightings. One in the Frozen North, not far from the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor is on his way to inspect it as we speak. A second hit the Macintosh Hills near the Badlands, Luna has her guard inspecting that. The third hit the Everfree Forest, a problem I hope to inspect with a favorite pupil of mine."**

** "Really?" Twilight asked beaming ear to ear. In response Celestia spread her wings. Twilight did the same and soon the two were in the air.**

** Twilight was still getting used to flying, though she did get Fluttershy to teacher the basis.**

** "Stay close Twilight." Celestia called out. "I don't know what could await us."**

** "Princess," Twilight called. "Look down there, look at all the damaged trees."**

** "Follow me Twilight." Celestia said. "Be on guard my pupil, who knows what's down there."**

** XXXXX**

** Just west of the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and a small squad of crystal guards where checking out the crash site.**

** "Think we can handle whatever it is in here?" Cadence whispered to her husband.**

** "I hope so," Shining Armor replied. "These guards aren't as trained as I would like."**

** "Captain!" one yelled. "Come see this!"**

** Shining Armor went over along with Cadence. What they say, neither could believe. There were a half dozen large, mechanical looking beings in some sort of chamber.**

** "What are they?" Cadence asked.**

** "I don't know." Armor replied. "We have to tell Celestia!"**

** "Captain!" one yelled.**

** Shining Armor and Princess Cadence turned around to see a large hand grabbing at them!**

** XXXXX**

** Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia landed near the wreckage. The two saw a large vessel of some sort.**

** "What is it?" Twilight asked.**

** "I don't know." Celestia admitted. "Stay alert." Celestia heard Twilight cry out. "Twilight?"**

** "I'm ok." Twilight replied. "I nearly fell in this big ditch."**

** Celestia flew into the air, what she saw amazed her. "Join me up here!" Celestia called. Twilight joined her mentor and looked down and gasped.**

** "Is that?" Twilight asked.**

** "A rather large footprint." Celestia finished. "We need to return to Canterlot and inform them."**

** "Princess!" Twilight cried.**

** Celestia looked and saw a large robotic beings glaring at her.**

** "RUN!" Celestia cried.**

** "I wouldn't organic." A voice snarled.**

** Celestia saw a second being. And then a robotic hand closing in on her.**

** END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
